battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayings Heard on the Battlefield (Battlefront 2)
This page is for the sayings heard from the troopers and announcers on the battlefield. This is only for Star Wars Battlefront II (2005). Please do not add sayings heard from 2017’s Battlefront 2. If you want to add a page for sayings heard in that game, please do so. =Guide= *TA: The Annoucer: A voice of that of a commanding officer will say these things. These are heard over your radio, not from other troopers. *RT: Regular Trooper: Troops on the battlefield will say these things. Rebels *What are you doing!? (RT) *Imperial Officer! Take him out! (RT) *Hey! (RT) *Are you blind?? (RT) *Grenade. GRENADE! (RT) *Grenade! (RT) *Rebel scum this! (RT) *Yeah, that armor works real well... (RT) *You think that's gonna help?! (RT) *Ohhh, he felt that! (RT) *Don't get up! (RT) Heroes Luke Skywalker *These guys are easy... *Come on, I was just getting started. (Said most often when defeated) Empire *Join the Empire!/Save the Galaxy! (RT): This is usaully said by two troops in Rise of the Empire.) *Take out the Tauntaun! (RT) *Watch it! (RT) *Snowspeeder! (RT) *Someone take down that snowspeeder! (RT) *Princess Leia is on the battlefield. Now I know most of you haven't seen a woman in 3 months, but let's be professional about this! (RT) *We need more troopers like you. (RT) *For the Emperor! (RT) *Save some for the rest of us! (RT) *Glad you're on our side! (RT) *Wookiee! (RT) (Imperial Officer) *Fur-bag! (RT) *Squash the scum! (RT) (IO) *I want those rebels dead! (RT) (IO) *Rebel! Take him out! (RT) (IO) *Get the rebel! (RT) (IO) *They're trying to flank us! (RT) *Watch your flanks! (RT) (IO) *Check your sides! (RT) *Cut them off! (RT) *He's coming around! (RT) *Wipe them out! (RT) *Take out the wookiee! (RT) *Go! Get the wookiee! (RT) *Spy! (RT) *Get the Bothan! (RT) *Take out that spy! (RT) *Target that Bothan! (RT) (IO) *After the spy! (RT) *Speederbike! (RT) *Speeder bike! Take it down! (RT) *Take out that bike! (RT) *Get that speeder bike! (RT) *Down that bike! (RT) *Combat speeder! Take it out! (RT) *Take out that speeder! (RT) *Combat speeder!! Fire! (RT) *Combat speeder! Ready yourselves! (RT) *We've got a speeder over here! (RT) *Landspeeder! Take the shot, trooper! (RT) (IO) *You've got a clear shot! Take down that speeder! (RT) *Take the shot! IRT) *Landspeeder! Take the shot! (RT) *Snowspeeder coming in! (RT) *Attack that snowspeeder! (RT) *Target that snowspeeder! (RT) *Watch it, snowspeeder! (RT) (Anyone) *Take down that speeder! (RT) *Attack that snowspeeder now! (RT) *Fire on that snowspeeder! (RT) *D0 it! (RT) *You've got a clear shot on that snowspeeder! (RT) *Fire at will on that snowspeeder! (RT) *That snowspeeder's vulnerable! (RT) *Take out the tauntaun! (RT) *Target the tauntaun! (RT) *Tauntaun! Take him out! What is that thing? Better kill it. (RT) *They're using tauntauns! (RT) *Take down that skiff! (RT) *For the emperor! (RT) *That skiff is in our way. Take it out. (RT) *Hover skiff! Take it down. (RT) *I want that skiff down! (RT) *Skiff. Fire NOW! (RT) *Finish off that skiff! (RT) *Take the shot! (RT) *Take out that skiff NOW! (RT) *Clear shot! Take it! (RT) *Woah! (Happy) (RT) *For the Empire! (IO) (RT) *And stay down! (RT) *W9-oah! (RT) *It's easy when they're stupid... (RT) *There’s too many of them! (RT) *We're taking heavy causluaties! (RT) *Hold your GROUND! (RT) *Fall back! (RT) *Return fire NOW! (RT) *Great shooting! (RT) *Mow 'em down. (RT) *Save some for the rest of us! (RT) *We need more troopers like you.. (RT) *Glad your on our side. (RT) *Get going! Take them down! (RT) *Now that's the way it's done! (RT) **t's like they want to be killed! (RT) *Yeah, yeah! (RT) *How many is that?! (RT) *Hostile Dead! (RT) (IO) *Good shot! (RT) *Go ahead! (RT) *Nice finish trooper! (RT) *One shot, one kill. (RT) *Bang! (RT) ((IO) *Grenade! (RT) (IO) *Down! (RT) Heroes Boba Fett *100...200...300. You guys are gonna make me rich. The Emperor *Bow before your emperor! (Usually said when entering battle) Darth Vader *I will take them myself. (Confirm?) Republic *Battle Droid! I've got 'em! (RT) *Battle Droids! I'm on them! (RT) *We've got Droids! (RT) *Clones! Watch your fire! (RT) *They're sending in the supers! (RT) *Watch those wrist rockets! (RT) *They're coming around! (RT) *They're trying to flank us!(RT) *Super Battle droid! Take 'em down! (RT) *Grenade, GRENADE! (RT) *INCOMING! (RT) *They're using spiders! (RT) *Save it for the enemy! (RT) *Friendly fire! (RT) *Hit the dirt! Now!(RT) *It's Jango Fett! And he brought his head(RT) *It's Darth Maul! What's he going to do, bleed on us?(RT) *Knock it off! (RT) *Save some for the rest of us! (RT) *For the Chancellor! (RT) *Grenade, get down! (RT) *Someone take out that buzzer. (RT) *For the Republic! (RT) *This way. (Player): Said by player's trooper when they tell the target ally to follow them. *Break off! (Player): Said when the player tells the target ally to Move out. *That's another command post for the Republic! (TA) Campaign Specific These are heard while you're playing the Rise of the Empire campaign, and are never heard while playing in other game modes. *Let's turn this place into a scrap pile! *Sir! I can see the dropship from here! *What are those things!? Heroes Obi-Wan Kenobi Mace Windu Yoda Ki-Adi Munda Ayala Secura CIS *AT-TE! (RT) *Enemy forces thinning! (TA) *We must win! (TA) Heroes Darth Maul Count Dooku Jango Fett =Links= If you want the entire track of EVERY phrase said by EVERY unit in the SWBF2 game, we've got some links for you to look at for a download. *Empire Empire/Imperial Officer: Officer Download site Imperial VO: Part 1 Imperial VO Part 2: Part 2 * Alliance ones: Alliance Vo PT1: Part 1/2 Alliance VO PT2: Part 2/2 Alliance Sniper VO: Sniper Alliance Wookie VO: WOOKIE! *Native VO: Native Species Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II